


“You look so fucking pretty in a skirt. This is the greatest reward.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Appreciation, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Doggy Style, Door Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Power Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Top Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi in a skirt, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yamaguchi rewards Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Tsukishima quits smoking for Yamaguchi.Tsukishima is angry at everything.So Yamaguchi rewards Tsukishima for his hard work.The reward is sex, if you didn’t get the hint
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 17
Kudos: 411





	“You look so fucking pretty in a skirt. This is the greatest reward.”

Since Yamaguchi started dating Tsukishima, his biggest flaw for him was his smoking habit. The stench of the smoke gave him headaches, made him cough and it made their apartment stink. Frankly, he sometimes even disliked kissing the blond, the taste of his silva making him unattractive which turns off the freckled man all the time. Today was the same, Yamaguchi coughing up his lungs with Tsukishima carelessly spreading the cancer around.

“Yams, you okay? You’re coughing a lot.” Kei points out, placing the cigarette on the ashtray so he can tend to his boyfriend.  
“It’s the smoke.” Yamaguchi chokes out, another fit of coughs erupting from his mouth. “Smoke makes me cough,” He mentions, resting his head on the table, the coughing and the stench of smoke giving him a headache.  
“I will stop! Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier Yamaguchi?!” The blond shouts, dabbing the cigarette in the ashtray till their no longer smoke drifts out of it.  
“You don’t have to, it’s okay.” Yamaguchi reassures, smiling brightly at his boyfriend, convincing him that it is okay with his blinding smile.  
“If it makes you ill, I won’t smoke anymore. That’s unfair. Do you want me to stop? I will stop if you tell me to.” Tsukishima announces, the green-haired sits up and nervously plays with his fingers.  
“Well it’s unattractive when we kiss because it’s not a very nice taste and it turns me off too…” Yamaguchi adds, scratching the back of his neck in nervousness.  
“Is that why you haven’t had sex with me in weeks?” Tsukki inquires, eyes widening in realisation, the freckled man nods sheepishly.

It’s been a couple of weeks since Tsukishima quit smoking, everyday the need for the stick of death gets more tempting. If he could just get a release of his anger in another way, it would ease the temptation. Even if it is one of Yamaguchi’s bad blowjobs.

-

“Fucking piece of shit door.”

“Fucking keys.”

“Stupid fucking shitty hands.” Tsukishima complains barging in his and Yamaguchi’s apartment, throwing his belongings in frustration. Right now he needed a long hug from the pretty green haired. “Tadashi, where are you?” He calls out, searching in the kitchen for his boyfriend, not finding him there nor in the front room. “Tadashi don’t hide. Come out.” He whines, really, really wanting to hug the talkative man.  
“Come to the bedroom.” Yamaguchi replies, immediately Tsukishima runs to the room. Slamming the door open, greeted with an unexpected sight.

“Tadashi…” He trials off, the sight putting him in a trance. Yamaguchi’s slightly tanned freckled legs covered in black knee high socks, the band wrapping tightly around his plump thighs. Dangling teasingly on his thighs a burgundy skirt, barely covering the lacy underwear he is wearing. Riding up his stomach a black oversized jumper over a white shirt exposing his freckled abdomen.  
“It-it’s a reward for doing so well.” Yamaguchi climbs off the bed, walking timidly over to the frustrated blond. Gripping his collar, pulling him down for a quick kiss, Tsukishima’s hands travel down his body resting them on his boyfriend’s arse, he squeezes it lightly. A small moan escaped from Tadashi’s lips, blushing heavily in embarrassment. Being so easily turned on by the handsome blond’s actions, instantly getting a boner from his simple kneading on his arse.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Kei announces, shoving him against the door, latching his lips on his beautiful skin in the process.  
“Should-ngh shouldn’t we go to the bed?” Yamaguchi suggested, the warmth of Tsukki’s lips feels amazing against his unmarked skin.  
“No, I want to fuck you standing up.” He replies, kissing down his neck, lifting up Yamaguchi’s jumper and shirt, kissing down his chest. Paying special attention to his over sensitive nipples, roaming his hand over his skinny torso as the other held the clothes up, whispering praises against his skin in the process. He kisses further down till he reaches the tent in Tadashi’s knickers, smirking. Glad that he has this much effect on the beautiful green-haired man. He lifts the burgundy skirt, eyes gazing up at the flustered Tadashi. His trembling covered hands [the jumper too big for him] holding up his jumper and shirt exposing his redden nipples and marked body. The sight is so erotic, it makes Tsukishima even harden a little.

“You’re so hard from just kissing and touching. You are such a pervert Tadashi. Who said you can be like this?” Tsukishima teases, the tip of his finger circling around the wet patch on his lacy underwear, dipping the tip of his finger into the slit, a squelching sounding being created. “Can you hear how lewd your body is Tadashi?” The blond relentlessly teases him, the teasing clearly making Yamaguchi weak in his legs. Tsukki plants dark hickeys over his freckled thighs, continuing to play with his tip, crunching the head softly in his hands.  
“Tsukki~ please stop teasing.” He whimpers, his beautiful legs tending together, forcing himself not to cum. Tsukishima ignores his plea, he places wet kisses on his thigh till he reaches his covered dick. Licking the precum-coated dick through the material, sucking gently on the tip, wetting the coarse material more.  
“Tsukki~ please Tsukki.” He moans, his vague plea not stopping the cocky blond. Slowly he pulls down his underwear, the pressure of the material against Yamaguchi’s cock spilling out more precum. Capturing the head into his mouth, he grips tightly on Tadashi’s arse, gradually travelling his slender fingers to his loosen hole.  
“Did you prepare yourself already?” Kei frowns, he nods shyly, his eyes squeezed shut as tears peak out from the ends of his eyes, dripping down his cheek. He reattached his lips around his head, taking all of his dick into his mouth as he massaged the entrance of his boyfriend. Rubbing the tips against the swollen rim, the lube making it easy to dip his fingers inside. Entering two fingers, he folds his fingers inside immediately finding the green-haired’s pleasure spot, he kneads at it as he drinks up the delicious juices that spilled from Yamaguchi’s head.  
“Tsukki-Tsukki I’m gonna cum~ cumm~ ahh Kei~ nghh!” He screams, entangling his fingers in the soft blond locks, his body shivers, his legs almost give way, cumming inside Tsukishima’s mouth. “Sorry Kei.” He pants out, Kei smirks standing up and placing his lips against his. Releasing his own cum into his mouth, they exchange the substances till it is mixed with their silva.  
“Swallow It.” The blond demands, Tadashi immediately complies, swallowing down the stinky substance.

Swiftly Tsukishima turns Yamaguchi around, pining his upper body against the door and forcibly sticking out his arse.  
“Tadashi you’re already hard again, I’m not even doing anything. Oh no you are soiling your new skirt.” Tsukishima teases, unbuckling his belt, talking the leather out of the hoops of his trousers. Grabbing Yamaguchi’s wrists he ties them up, the binded hands resting on the bottom of his back. The blond plays with his hole, stroking the redden, sensitive area, overstimulating his rim.  
“Tsukki fuck me! Please, I can’t take it anymore!” Tadashi begs, let out a sequence of ‘please’. This time Tsukishima complies to his pleas, pulling his dick out from his boxers. Gently rubbing it against his entrance before he slams inside him, at the end of his own patience. Impatiently he thrusts in and out, giving no time for the whimper Tadashi to adjust to his size, the warmth of his insides driving Kei completely insane. With each thrust the grasp on Yamaguchi’s hips tighten, causing the green-haired to clench around him.  
“Fuck Tadashi, you are so fucking sexy.” Tsukishima moans out the walls of his boyfriend making dorks out of character. “You look so fucking pretty in a skirt. This is the greatest reward.” He relentlessly pounds into him, his hips slapping against his arse, the sound eradicating from it filling the wall along with loud squelching from Yamaguchi’s twitching hole. Tadashi’s body spasmed with each thrust, the pleasure making his knees go weak, his body feel heavy and his head light, endless moans and streams of tears fell from his eyes.

Without breaking the rhythm or the position, Tsukishima tangles his finger in Yamaguchi’s hair, tugging him up to give him a sloppy, wet kiss. One of Kei’s hands moved up his chest, kneading at one of his swollen nipples. Dryly playing with it between his index and middle finger, squashing the pec in his hands as Yamaguchi’s home clenches from the new added pleasure.  
“I love the way you moan Tadashi, it’s so cute. Moan louder for me.” Tsukishima praises, slamming harsher into him to hear the sweet, choked moans. Yamaguchi’s head falls back, resting in the crook of his slender neck, his warm tears stain his neck along with the drool, his mouth continuously gaped due to his countless moans and whimpers.  
“You’re only mine Tadashi, no one can see you like this. This is only for my eyes, you got it?” Yamaguchi nods, unable to reply, the pleasure taking away his speech. “Use your words. Tell me you won’t fucking leave me.” Tsukishima thrusts become more aggressive, he pushes Yamaguchi on the door, untangling his wrists to pin them against the door, closing the space between them, getting a deeper angle.  
“I-I w-won’t leave y-you. I lov-love you Kei~” The rest of his sentence trails off in a loud moan, his neck gets attacked by the blond’s lips. Sucking marks on his delicate skin.  
“I love you too Tadashi, I fucking love you.” Tsukishima mains out, his thrusts hitting all the right spots inside Tadashi, leaving the green-haired gasping for air and making him clench his hands into fists. The pleasure too overbearing for his body. Yamaguchi’s lubed walls tighten around his manhood with each aggressive, possessive slam, the feeling of his boyfriend’s dick inside making his walls tense around him, imprisoning him. Not wanting the source of phenomenal pleasure to leave his insides. Faster and harsher he thrusts, Tadashi lets out choked moans, each moan being interrupted by another moan or cry. His nails dig at the wooden door feeling Tsukishima’s lips bite and kiss at his neck. Some thrusts leave the blond breathless, he rests his head between his shoulder blade whispering praises and demanding the freckled cutie to never leave him.

“Kei, I’m-cumming!” Yamaguchi moans cumming for the second time, setting his burgundy skirt in his one cum. The cum drips onto the floor, Yamaguchi’s body becomes paralysed after the overstimulating orgasm.  
“Fuck I can’t hold any longer-“ Tsukishima announces, his thrust becoming more eradic and sloppy. The grip on his hips becoming so tight it’s definitely going to leave hand prints. A couple more deep, long, slow thrusts he grunts out Tadashi’s name and spills inside him.

-

“Where did you get the idea for this?” Tsukishima inquires.  
“Reddit.”  
“Really?”

-

haikyuu's plot is so interesting 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you prefer for me to write a build up of the shot before the sex or do you prefer a small bit of a story behind it then boom sex? 
> 
> Because I want my writing to be enjoyable for everyone 🥺
> 
> Y'all can kill or whatever but older Hinata is so fucking hot don't even. Hinata in Brazil *side eye*


End file.
